


Trapped

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Bite Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shadow Souji wanted a piece of you, No- he wanted everything.Your hips, your virginity-Even if he had to take it by force.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to banish it from my mind since I heard that writing your thoughts will cause them to go away. Let’s see if that has any merit.
> 
> Enjoy!

The last thing you felt was a light shove as your world went back awaking to the TV world holding your head as a major headache had taken over you.

"Glad you finally woke up, I was waiting for your pretty face." A figure that outlined Souji spoke, coming closer.

"Souji? is that you?" 

When the figure finally got close to you he whispered. "Of course love." As he helped you up you noticed his yellow eyes, glowing brightly. You immediately tried to escape but the shadow had faster reflexes than you. Gripping your hip. "Where are you going? You can bathe in all the pleasure you want here." you thrashed against him.

"No! You're not Souji! He would never do this!" A smile graced the shadows lips.

"But I am him. Though he denied me so I've come to take you."

Before you were about to question what he meant he pushed his lips against your neck licking it before firmly sinking in his teeth in your wet flesh causing you to gasp feeling his smirk on your soft skin. “Mhm you taste delightful." He sang moving towards your mouth and putting you in his lap. You pushed him back hands on his chest he sighed in annoyance. "Hey, you better stop it or I'll go rough on you." 

You paused. "So...You are Souji? He likes me?"

"Yes, he does but I'll be taking care of you tonight." He purred, returning to your mouth taking his time making out with you before his tongue entered your mouth twisting with yours, licking it, liking how it felt. When you had backed away for some air strands of saliva connecting your mouths, panting softy he went for your shirt next trying to unbutton them. You made a attempt to stop him but he swatted your hand away. "Just enjoy this, it'll make it easier on you." he murmured while nibbling on your ear.

"But I can't enjoy this." You shook your head, still trying to deny.

"Why not? I'm him but I'm way better at sex, trust me." You took his advice and allowed him to your skirt, the shadow eagerly fingering you, siding past your panties. Causing you to let out a shaky moan as he added a second finger without hesitation making scissoring motions hitting your walls even more.

At this point tears were gathered at your eyes, The shadow slowly took his fingers out, slick with your cum. "That's a good girl.." Putting them in his mouth savoring the taste. You whined. "Why did you stop? I was so close.." Souji made a tsk'ing sound.

"Did you really think I'm going to let you cum by just my fingers? No. I'm going to pound into you until I'm all spent." Your face dropped as he made his to a empty TV, taking a seat on it unbuttoned his pants seeing the pre-cum stained boxers "I want you to grind against me, I'm not doing to drill into you until I'm properly turned on." You slowly got on top of him second guessing this. The shadow noticed this and gripped your hips tightly, almost bruising them. "Don't you _dare _think you're going to escape this for even a second. I'll chase you down and leave you more hurt than you even imagined. Got it?" You weakly nodded and wrapped your legs around his torso moving up and down at a rhythm him helping you and burying himself into your neck and biting down sharply- crying out and putting your head on his chest as he put on his hands on you trying to soothe you. Licking the bite mark before lifting you up with him and placing you on the cold floor.__

____

____

__"Huh? What're yo-"_ _

"Get down now." He growled.

____

____

You quickly obeyed his orders bending down on your knees and closing your eyes, preparing yourself. Hearing footsteps beside you before feeling a sharp pain in your southern area covering your mouth with your hands. Souji leaned over you. "Why are you covering your mouth? I want to hear your sweet moans." The Shadow gripped your hips harshly to steady himself- there was definitely going to be bruises there later. The shadow quickly going to a rough pace leaving you no time to adjust drilling into your core, panting. Your shirt getting wet due to how much he was drooling, feeling a tightening sensation in your stomach getting more tighter and tighter as he shadow drilled into you hard and fast one last time. Feeling liquid filling you up and pouring out as he let go and slowly slid out of you.

"Oh hey me! Come join us, we'll have a threesome!"

Confused, you turned your head around toward the voice. Absolutely shocked to see the real Souji here.

"(Y/n)...."


End file.
